Insanos
by brubbs
Summary: *UA* Não. Aquilo não era amor. Não podia ser amor. Era só sexo, puro e claro. Luxuria. Mas no fim das contas, ele era dela, e ela era dele.


**Primeiramente declaro que sou NaruHina fervorosa, mas, um dia li Feeling You (KakaSaku) onde Naruto e Ino tinham um romancezinho as escondidas e achei a ideia um tanto cômica, e gostei do casal. Logo depois, me surgiram ideias para essa one shot. **

**Ah, é sempre bom tentar escrever sobre outros casais, gosto de me desafiar. **

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

_Casal: Naruto/Ino_

_Rated M ;D_

* * *

Já era verão, depois de um longo ano a espera das férias, finalmente ela estava quase chegando. A primavera havia passado, e com ela o calor persistia, deixando aquela cidade que tinha fama de ser chuvosa, quente e abafada.

As salas de aulas com seus tons claros ficavam ainda mais claros quando o sol batia contra a janela, deixando o local com cores tão vivas que chegava a dor os olhos.

Inacreditavelmente, ela não queria que as férias chegassem tão cedo. Mas infelizmente não era do controle dela, e nem dele. O tempo passava mais velozmente do que parecia, especialmente quando estavam juntos.

Mas controle era algo que ela não tinha. Desde quando aqueles encontros começaram a acontecer, controle e sanidade eram palavras sem sentido e que não existiam no dicionário de Ino Yamanaka.

Tentava se lembrar de quando tudo aquilo tinha começado.

Ah sim, ela se lembrou do primeiro encontro deles. Ela imaginou que seria tímido, mas ao invés disso, foi um encontro insano, sem pudores; beijos desesperados, toques fervorosos, e era difícil despedir-se quando tudo acabava.

Ela podia lembrar-se de cada um deles, sempre tinha algo novo a se lembrar; sensações novas, cheiros novos.

Mas quando foi que Ino Yamanaka começou a reparar em Naruto Uzumaki? Ou melhor, quando foi que de repente começou a aturá-lo?

Ela não se lembrava. Talvez fosse quando o viu sem camisa andando pelo os corredores após a Educação Física, ou quando ele lhe ofereceu sua blusa em um dia frio no qual ela teve o azar de ir despreparada, ou quando a diretora os obrigou a ficar até o fim da aula, para limpar a sala, depois de uma discussão que tinham tido.

O fato era que Ino Yamanaka e Naruto Uzumaki não se suportavam. Ou não deveriam se suportar.

Ela era a popular e ele era do time de futebol americano.

Ela era a patricinha e ele o vagabundo.

Mas ele era mais gentil que ela. Mais dedicado do que ela e talvez – e só talvez – mais educado do que ela.

Ela não podia, porém, admitir outras qualidades, pois, seu subconsciente não lhe permitia. Não. Ela era Ino Yamanaka, e a única pessoa em que ela dava-se o luxo de elogiar era seu pai. Agora, ali estava ela, sentada em uma mesa da sala, com as pernas cruzadas, sua saia um pouco acima, mostrando suas coxas mais do que deveria, devido a posição que se encontrava.

Ela havia chegado à hora exata do encontro. Eles deviam limpar a sala, e logo depois partir. Mas de fato não era isso que acontecia.

Todos já haviam ido embora para suas casas, então aquela sala naquele momento era demasiado insignificante.

Ino achava estranho o atraso do companheiro, sentindo uma pontada de raiva por qualquer coisa – ou pessoa – ao qual ele deixou se atrasar. Ele não podia se atrasar, o tempo deles já era curto demais para se der ao luxo de deixá-la esperando. Não podia, porém, admitir que isso lhe importava, ou que sentia uma pontinha de ciúmes. Não. Com Naruto era só sexo. Luxuria. Sexo. Luxuria. E mais sexo. Sem compromissos, nada de coração batendo descompensado ou respiração pesada ao se encontrarem nos corredores e muito menos ciúmes. Não. Ciúmes nunca.

Abriu um sorriso discreto quando o viu adentrar na sala; os olhos deles semicerrados devido a grande claridade, passando a mão sobre os cabelos loiros rebeldes antes de se aproximar.

- Pensei que você não iria vir – Ino falou baixo, a voz demonstrando uma pontada de tristeza. Descruzou as pernas e deixou os braços jogados ao lado do corpo, mostrando um sorriso safado.

- Mas eu sempre venho, Ino-chan – Respondeu-a fazendo um bico – E não comece com essa de você-gastou-nosso-precioso- tempo-com-alguém, não, só estou um pouquinho atrasado! – Aproximou-se dela perto o suficiente para sentir o hálito fresco de hortelã bater em seu rosto, respirações misturando-se. Colou-se nela, enlaçando seu pescoço, e perdeu-se um pouco nos diferentes tons de azul que os olhos dela tinha, mal podendo conter o arrepio que percorreu lhe.

Ela se inclinou para frente e encostou os lábios nos dele e logo depois se afastou alguns centímetros.

- Por que diabos demorou tanto? - Deslizou uma mão no braço dele, encarando-o - Sakura? – pois ela sabia da paixão não correspondida – Sasuke? Quem? – Passou outra mão por seus cabelos, depois afagou-lhe uma das bochechas e desceu até repousar os dois braços em sua cintura, procurando algum sinal de nervosismo, mas nada.

Aquela criatura era tão calma que lhe dava nos nervos.

- Ah! – Ele disse, ainda com os braços no pescoço dela – Por favor! Eu só estava conversando com o treinador sobre o próximo jogo, nada de importante, e nada que seja da sua conta – Beijou-a nos lábios mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido por um empurrão e então ela se levantou.

-Ok... já que não é da minha conta, e se acha isso mais importante do que vir aqui, então acho que estou indo embora – Disse ríspida.

- Não seja ciumenta, Ino-chan – Naruto sorriu maliciosamente, empurrando-a agora para a mesa do professor, que era maior e cabia alguém perfeitamente deitada. Ela colou os corpos deles, sua língua quente e doce pedindo passagem. Ele passou a mão pelo o cabelo comprido dela, repousando na nuca, enquanto a outra se encontrava na cintura. Beijando-se intensamente, ele deslizou a mão por entre as costas da loira, logo chegando a sua bunda e apertando-a levemente. Podia senti-la sorrir entre sua boca. Já por sua vez, a mão que estava na cintura direcionou-se a frente, pelo o tecido da blusa do uniforme, e do sutiã de renda, apertou um dos seios, ouvindo a loira gemer.

Agora ele iria comandar. Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Ino, ouvindo-a soltar baixos e curtos gemidos; a mão continuou seu caminho, até chegar às coxas da loira, macias e cremosas. Adentrou por sua saia, e hesitou por um momento, ele deveria arrancar ou só levantá-la? Decidiu por posicionar a mão em uma nádega, e a apertou fortemente, enquanto a outra mão massageava os seios fartos da loira, agoniado, e com plena consciência de que sua ereção começava a incomodar, ansiar por mais, deitou-a na mesa, e subiu por cima dela, e lentamente passando sua língua pelo pescoço alvo e suculento. Depois, arrancou a blusa da loira, desistindo de desabotoar os botões, que pareciam intermináveis. A camisa aberta dela pendia pelo os lados do corpo. Ele analisou por um momento, o corpo cheio de curvas, os seios fartos que pareciam saltar para fora do sutiã preto que usava. Oh, como ele adorava aquilo!

Desceu do pescoço, traçando uma trilha de beijos e algumas chupadas pelo o vale de seios e o abdômen, marcando aquela pele pálida. Subiu suas mãos ágeis para o sutiã, abrindo o fecho que se encontrava na frente, os seios saltando em sua direção, atrativos e convidativos, os bicos rosados duros de excitação. Ela agarrou seus cabelos e fechou os olhos enquanto ele abocanhou um de seus seios, chupando-o e mordiscando o mamilo, pôde ouvi-la gemer mais alto, e aquele era um som tão agradável que podia escutar pelo o resto da vida. Levou a outra mão para baixo de sua saia, arrancando-lhe a calcinha, e violentamente bombeou três dedos para dentro dela. Ela gemeu alto e disse ofegante o nome dele, aumentando a excitação dele, enquanto ele bombeava os dedos rapidamente, irregularmente e selvagemente.

Naruto Uzumaki costumava ser tímido com mulheres, antes de conhecer Ino Yamanaka. Ela o fez despertar o instinto animal que tinha dentro dele.

Animal. Era assim que ele se sentia. Selvagem, sem pudores, sem sanidade. Ela o fazia perder sua racionalidade, e para o seu desgosto, ele gostava daquilo.

Ino abriu os olhos, sentindo espasmos violentos. Segurou o braço dele, arrancando uma expressão confusa do mesmo. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, e o fez sentar na mesa, enquanto arrancava a camisa dele, ajoelhou ao lado de uma perna dele, tendo uma bela visão do corpo de seu amante. Agora era a vez de Ino explorar o corpo dele, mordiscou o lóbulo de uma orelha antes de sussurrar:

- Eu nunca te deixo esperando, Naruto – Soltou uma risada sádica, e depositou beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço do loiro e do seu peito nu, e a respiração dele ficava cada vez mais descompensada. Desabotoou a calça azul-marinho com a ajuda dele, desceu-a até a altura dos joelhos, vendo o membro rígido e duro coberto pela a cueca boxer branca, retirou-a também, abocanhou-o e dando leves lambidas, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer.

- Oh Ino, vamos logo com isso. – Agarrou os cabelos compridos da moça, forçando a cabeça dela contra seu membro, e aumentando as estocadas. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava quase chegando ao ápice, retirou-se de sua boca, e levantou-se com um sorriso safado.

- Agora é sua vez. Faça algo útil – Empurrou seu peitoril definido, subiu por cima dele, posicionando cada perna a um lado do corpo, ficando sentada em seu colo, enquanto ele agilmente subiu sua saia, rindo levemente, enterrou um dedo levemente, e logo depois levou aos lábios, provando de seu gosto. Não importava quantas vezes já tivera provado daquilo, sempre lhe parecia a primeira vez. Ino logo tentou posicionar sua entrada sobre a cabeça do membro dele, mas ele friccionava seu membro sobre a entrada dela, sem realmente penetrá-la. Numa forma de provocação, encarou os olhos azuis da loira, com cara de desentendido, tentando reprimir o sorriso malicioso.

- Por fav.. Oh, por favor, Naruto! – Novamente provando a influência que ela tinha sobre ele, ele então agarrou a cintura dela e empurrou-a rudemente, até que estava inteiramente dentro dela, atendendo seu pedido. A loira arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, em um grito de prazer, fechou os olhos à medida que subia e descia, sincronizando seu quadril com os movimentos dele.

- Ah.. Naruto, ah! Mais forte! – Ela implorava.

E ele obedecia, cada vez mais intensificando os movimentos, para cima, para baixo, devagar, rápido, rude.

- Mais forte!

E ele aumentava, rápido.

- Mais rápido.. ah!

E assim se repetia, rápido, rápido, de novo e de novo.

Deslizou as mãos até suas nádegas, arqueando-as para trás, enquanto ela afundava suas unhas cumpridas e esmaltadas em suas costas, e mordia seu ombro tentando abafar os gemidos.

Da boca dela saiam pedidos ansiando por mais, e no subconsciente dele, por mais que lhe parecesse extremamente errado, ele queria realizar os pedidos dela. Ele queria ser bruto. E isso era o que Ino Yamanaka causava nele.

E por entre seus pensamentos luxuriosos, ele aumentava a velocidade, sentindo o ápice chegar, e não demorou muito para que o orgasmo dela chegasse, então ele virou o corpo dela para baixo, deitando em cima dela semi-satisfeito, continuando as estocadas, ansiando por alívio.

- Você ainda me mata, Naruto – Disse ela entre gemidos. E ele lhe devolveu um sorriso malicioso. E ela agarrou-se mais forte, enquanto ele estocava-a incontrolavelmente.

- Mais.. – Foi a vez dele sussurrar.

A loira sincronizou seu quadril com os movimentos dele, e no ritmo insano, Naruto rolou os olhos para trás de puro prazer.

- Ahhh..

E minutos depois, o loiro jorrou seu líquido dentro dela, em uma estocada mais rude.

Em silêncio, continuaram deitados um por cima do outro, ele com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela, sentindo a fragrância de baunilha que ela exalava.

Ino Yamanaka fechou os olhos, cansada.

_Será que alguém imaginava que o loiro idiota da sala, quieto, e tímido era assim entre quatro paredes?_, pensou.

E tudo aquilo era dela. E agora já estava na hora de partir...

- Naruto.. eu tenho que ir ajudar a –

- Shiiu – virou-a de lado, abraçando-a pela cintura – seja já lá quem você está tentando ajudar, essa pessoa pode esperar. Você está comigo agora. Você é minha.

- Não so..

Ele calou-a com um beijo.

Não. Aquilo não era amor. Não podia ser amor. Era só sexo, puro e claro. Luxuria. Mas no fim das contas, ele era dela, e ela era dele.

E assim as férias chegaram, e mesmo que eles não quisessem chamar aquilo de amor, a saudade os assombrava.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? **

**Deem um desconto, porque foi meu primeiro hentai :B**


End file.
